Realm
by Wemmabby
Summary: Short songfic-drabbles. Hayffie.


**A/N: This idea was suggested to me by BuRsT oF iRiDeScEnT. It involves you, your computer, and a musical device. You just shuffle your music and write a drabble based on the song that plays, and according to Jaimee, you must "start when the songs begins and end when the song finishes." Here are my attempts. P.S. The drabbles are unrelated.**

**Song: "I Love You" by Avril Lavigne**

He just liked _her._ He _hated_ those exquisite Capitol ensembles she wore. That woman always felt the need to outdo herself. Who was she trying to impress, anyway? He was fine with her, just _her. _He needed her to stop with the ridiculous hair and makeup. It just wasn't right. She was this Capitol robot they'd created from her raw flesh by piling on layers and layers of makeup. Ridiculous. And definitely not fair to either of them.

**Song: "La Da Dee" by Cody Simpson**

It all happened too fast. And he missed her. She hadn't even told him her name. All he knew was that she was beautiful and that he didn't deserve her. Some Capitol asshole could've taken much better care of her. He was just an old, grizzly drunk anyway. He knew it would be better if he just forgot about her, yet, he was always aching to find her again. He hadn't been with girls like that before. Sure, there was Maysilee, but she was barely even his friend. This woman was different; she was dazzling.

**Song: "Begin Again" by Taylor Swift**

He looked disgusted, always, never refraining from making me feel like shit. He'd taken a blade to my super-duper-extremely-expensive dresses and tore them all up, leaving nothing but a pile of scraps at the bottom of my closet. He broke the heels off of my pumps and attempted to stir his drink with them. He was the most immature disgrace to humanity I'd ever known. Haybitch Abernathy. That stupid, inconsiderate bastard. I wanted nothing to do with him. He laughed at me whenever I call him these things, and he made me want to punch him in the face, but I didn't because I don't like to associate with his kind. I never want to become like him. Ever.

**Song: "Speak Now" by Taylor Swift **

He barged in on my freaking shower. He saw my boobs. He. Saw. My. Boobs. And he didn't even want to. Or… did he? Wait, what?! I wanted to run away from him but he just smirked at me, then winked, then slowly walked away. Yeah, he _definitely _wanted to see my boobs. And even though he surely wasn't invited to my private shower session, he was there. Now I have to deal with that. The hot water was running out, so I forced myself to leave the tub. I wrapped a towel around myself and ran into my room hastily. I locked the door. I freaking locked it. It. Was. Locked. I swear it was. And yet, Haymitch opened it just moments afterward. And then he saw them again. He saw my boobs _twice. _I wonder how many boobs Haymitch has seen in his life. Well, that's easy. Just take every girl he's ever slept with and multiply that number by two. It's first grade.

**Song: "Back to December" by Taylor Swift (I decided to do more of Taylor Swift because the results were more satisfying when I listened to her. She brings out the darkest parts of me.)**

"How 's your family?" I asked him. "I haven't seen them in a while."

"Dead."

"Oh."

"Yeah," said Haymitch.

"I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay." We just stood in silence.

"Haymitch? Can I tell you something?" I asked.

"Whatever."

"I don't even like Mentos," I confessed. "I only ate them because you gave them to me. And, I mean, how could I ever reject a gift from _you?"_ I smiled nervously, glancing down at my feet.

"Effie, I paid good money for those. I could've given them to someone else, you know."

"I'm sorry… I-I didn't mean to-"

"Get out."

Tears filled my eyes. "Wait… what?!"

"You can't change the past, Effs, and once you accept that, we can move on from this."

"I think _you're _the one who needs to accept it! You're the one who's scolding me! So… just… accept it. Or else."

"Or else _what?"_

"Or _else _you will be very, very, very sorry, mister man."

**Song: "Can We Dance" by The Vamps**

"Effie, I'm sorry!"

"No," she muttered, pacing around the room. "You don't get to say those things to me and get away with it. For once, you'll have to deal with the consequences of your actions. Thank the alcohol, Haymitch."

"Effie."

"I have to leave."

_"Effie!"_

"No," she said, shaking her head. "I'm going."

"Effie, I need help. I know that."

"Oh, _you _need help?" she asked expectantly. When he didn't respond, she said, "You're the only person I have left, and half the time I can't even confide in you because you're so _drunk _all the time! I should've known, Haymitch. I don't have anyone left. I don't even have _you."_


End file.
